paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
She Will Be Loved
Another song article I just write up. Lately, after I wrote my story Days as Grown-ups, I was thinking that a song sometimes may go things even better. As for this song article that I choose Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved", this song really suits best for me, and it even more, I also decided this would between humans! And I can't help it, this really made me feel inspired for shipping RyderxKatie. Also, Xavier's gonna be a supportive character in this part so basically, this is more like a human triangle. Anyway, enjoy this song article. I decided that I would go for Boyce Avenue's version because the acoustic version really suits best for this. What can I say, I like the original one but I thought the acoustic one really sounds romantic and very convincing between the relationship of Ryder and Katie. When they were italicized words written, it means that they're singing. This version belongs to Xavierthespecialvet. Here is the link of this Marroon 5 - She Will Be Loved (Boyce Avenue feat. Tiffany Alvord Acoustic Ver) The Music will always be in our hearts The now nineteen year old Ryder was just sitting at outside the Lookout. It was already evening, they had dinner, even to the pups, now teens before they turned into adults. He was just sitting alone, and as he stares at sky filled with bright stars, a certain person filled the boy's mind with such honor and love. Some time with all that thinking and staring, Chase noticed him sitting alone before he clears his throat which made him caught the German Shepherd's attention. "Ryder, sir?" Ryder's ears perked as he turned his head and glanced at the police pup."Oh, hey, Chase. Didn't noticed that you're there." said Ryder before he smiled. "Well, I noticed that you're always there every after dinner now and then, and I haven't talked about it either." informed Chase before he went to his owner and sat beside them. Ryder lightly sighed as he smiled lightly. "I know you wanted to hear it so, at least my older brother knows well about it as well." Chase just smiled in response, before he looked up to Ryder's face and apparently, it filled him with curiosity."So, what thinks you've been sitting every evening?" "Actually, it's all about Katie." as the boy sighed and frowned. "I know that you've been hooked up with Skye, but really, confessing my feelings for her isn't going to be easy." All he knows now that he had even a crush on her in the past, even when they were one year apart, he still thinks Katie was the one Ryder thought with nothing else he would. Chase just smiled before he looked up to his owner. "You should know that being with her sometimes makes you speechless. You have to make your feelings subtle at all the times. Even when I did to Skye, I can't still forget it." "Chase is right, little brother. Sometimes, you gotta make yourself loose when you were doing it." said Xavier as he went outside and came close to them. "In fact, try not to push too harder. It might be even make you feel like a goofball." Ryder's just chuckled in his older brother's response. "Yeah, maybe I would not go too hard. Maybe someday, I'll realize it soon enough." Xavier's response just smiled. "And I know you will. As for now, it's not far from bedtime. Let me know when we will sleep at any moment." "Sure thing, Xav." said Ryder before Xavier went inside. He then turned his head to police pup as he still glanced at him. "Skye would be waiting for you right now. Make sure that all of you sleep before the lights turned out." "I will, Ryder. Goodnight." as Chase left Ryder and went back to his dog-house. He then sighed as he looked up to the sky once again. Dozens of questions merely entered the boy's mind and he can't solve all of them either. Now, all he was thinking was nothing more special than just his childhood friend. Xavier at the balcony of the top floor at the Lookout, watching over his younger brother. He knows what Ryder wanted, but then he thought to himself that getting the one Ryder loved isn't going to be easy as well. Some time he knew that Ryder wanted to confess, he just can't and would rather would go home and went to his room. In silent response, Xavier lightly smiled, in which of what he hoped would be more than a dream come true. Xavier: Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself~....He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else~... As for Katie as she went outside of her shop, thoughts about her about the one she had a crush on. Her days maybe ordinary, but still, she smiled at the memories all that the eighteen year old girl remembered made her sang alone. Katie: '' I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door~... I've had you so many times but somehow I want more~...'' Ryder thought he would be alone. But then, all he wanted is to sang alone. Ryder: I don't mind spending every day~....Out on your corner in the pouring rain~... And he then paused, while he closed his eyes. Xavier: Look for the girl with the broken smile~...Ask her if she wants to stay awhile~ Ryder and Xavier: And she will be loved~.....And she will be loved~.... Ryder then stood up after he opens his eyes, he then turned around as he walked back inside the Lookout and into the living room. Shortly after'' he went inside, he then sat down in the couch as he felt himself tired but still, he was barely wide awake. Ryder: ''Tap on my window, knock on my door. I wanna you feel beautiful. I know I tend get so insecure. It doesn't matter...anymore~... Back again at Katie, she was still outside, she wanted to stay there, enjoying the view but then the rain started to pour down. Katie sighed before she went back inside and into her room along with Cali. She then sat on her bed as continued to sing with her soul. Katie:'' It's not always rainbows and butterflies, it's compromise to moves us along.. yeah~...My heart is full and my door's always open, you come anytime you want~...'' As the rain pours with the night continuing and passing by, the pups now went back into the dog-houses and locked their doors as they went fast asleep. The two didn't mind at all. And now, the two of them are still wide awake. And as Ryder and Katie sang in unison in different locations, and suddenly, their souls began to join in this one special night. Ryder and Katie: I don't mind spending everyday~....Out on your corner in the pouring rain~....Look for the girl with the broken smile~....Ask her if she wants to stay awhile~ And she will be loved~....And she will be loved~....And she will be loved~....And she will be loved~... They soon began to break, as they do their parts separately. Katie: I know where you hide...Alone in your car... Xavier: Know all of the things that make you who you are... Ryder: I know that goodbye means nothing at all...Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls~.....yeah~... Tap on my window knock on my door, I wanna make you feel beautiful~... And soon, all of their voices in different locations, Xavier at the balcony at the top floor of the Lookout, Ryder in the living room, and Katie in her room, joined up once again with their souls burning brightly. All Three of Them: I don't mind spending everyday~....Out on your corner in the pouring rain~...Look for the girl with the broken smile~....Ask her if she wants to stay awhile~ And she will be loved~...And she will be loved~...And she will be loved~....And she will be loved~... With one final part...All that's left is for Ryder before he went to his room and his bed... Ryder: And she will be loved~.....And she will be loved~.... With that, Ryder closed his eyes as he went fast asleep along with the older brother and Katie as their eyes being to droop down and fell asleep with smiles... Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Fanon Characters